Give me that title
by Stargleekpotter
Summary: Glee song AU. Kurt is disappointed after Blaine's Gap Attack plan wasn't for him, so decides to surprise Blaine himself.


Kurt walked down the hallway of Dalton Academy, accompanied by a few fellow Warblers. Valentine's Day was approaching and Kurt was wishing he could make it special, just once.

"Umm, Jeff?" he asked the boy walking beside him.

"Yeah?"

Since moving to Dalton, Kurt had got closer to a lot of the Warblers, and apart from Blaine, he knew Jeff was someone he could trust.

"Is it bad that I thought the guy Blaine wanted to sing to... was me?"

Jeff stopped and turned to him.

"Not at all!" he said, grinning, "We were all gobsmacked when it wasn't yo-"

Nick smacked him before he could finish his sentence.

"- I mean... yeah" he said instead, "Totally understandable given the circumstances. You two spend a lot of time together."

"I know, but the thing is..." Kurt told him, "I kinda wish I could do something like the Gap Attack... for Blaine." He cringed after admitting this.

Jeff's smile widened. Unbeknownst to Kurt with his back turned, the Warblers behind him were exchanging silent "I knew it!" 's and "About time!" 's, and money changed hands.

"Well then!" beamed Jeff, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "We'll have to see what we can do!" and he started to lead Kurt off in another direction. Kurt stopped him.

"There's only one problem. I told him I thought he was going to sing to me and he said he really cares about me, but he doesn't want to screw up our friendship."

Kurt played with the strap on his bag.

"You know what, forget it. I don't want to mess this up. Loud gestures are his thing, not mine. This could be so humiliating -"

"Uh uh uh!" said Jeff, looking Kurt straight in the eyes, "You know you want to do this!"

Kurt sighed, lips pursed. It seemed like a better idea in his head.

"I guarantee you – if my information serves me, you've got nothing to worry about." said Jeff with a small smirk, ignoring the Warblers behind Kurt who were doing over-the-top imitations of heart-eyes and running hand-in-hand down the hallway in slow motion.

* * *

"One medium drip."

"That's me – thanks."

Blaine took his coffee from the barista and he and Jeff wandered away from the counter while the rest of the Warblers ordered drinks.

"So, after your completely successful, not -at-all humiliating attempt at asking out Jeremiah the other day, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day now?" Jeff asked Blaine with a grin.

"Oh God, don't remind me. I don't know what I was thinking." said Blaine, shaking his head. "And no, I don't have any plans... just to top it all off!"

"Oh well," said Jeff, subtly taking Blaine's coffee cup off him and putting it on a nearby table, "You never know, that might change!"

Suddenly Jeff shoved Blaine backwards and he fell onto a leather sofa, as the Warblers instantly started their signature acapella intro and swarmed around him. Kurt emerged from the swarm and took the lead.

If you want my love

You gotta do what it does

If you want these sweet like sugar Gucci lips

You gotta give it up

Kurt and the Warblers danced and shook to the beat. All Kurt's concerns had gone - now they were actually performing he had a fiery energy that wasn't there before. He now aimed his words directly at Blaine, who was sat in bewilderment trying to take in what had started so quickly.

I know you think I'm cool

But I ain't "one of the boys"

No don't be scared that I'm gon' tie you down

I need a little more

The Warblers all formed a line in front of Blaine, with Kurt in the centre, and proceeded to do an extremely over-the-top step-touch dance routine complete with finger clicking and cheesy grins which was an obvious jibe at Blaine.

Baby don't call me a friend

If I hear that word again

You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed

Kurt went for it and winked at Blaine, who was starting to turn pink.

I know boys ain't hard to find

But if you think you wanna try

Then consider this an invitation

Kiss my ass goodbye

The Warblers then paired up and danced with eachother, spinning around with their blazers and ties flying out as they went.

Gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title

Better gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title, oh

Kurt now stood still in the centre with his arms crossed, singing, with the Warblers kneeling down around him, clicking their fingers.

If it ain't no thing

I won't be hanging around

But don't blow up my shit at 3 am saying

How you need me now

He wound his way around to the back of Blaine's sofa and leant over his shoulder, singing with mock seriousness.

Don't call me "boo"

Like you're some kind of ghost

If you don't want me seeing other guys

Here's what you need to know

Kurt leapt over the sofa and landed next to Blaine, who stared at him, wide-eyed.

Baby don't call me a friend

If I hear that word again

You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed

I know boys ain't hard to find

But if you think you wanna try

Then consider this an invitation

Kiss my ass goodbye

Blaine watched incredulously as the boy he called his best friend danced happily with the Warblers, who had now spread throughout the coffee shop and were pulling up other customers to dance with them. When he thought about it, he was extremely close to Kurt, and did care about him – a lot. He realised that this must have been how Jeremiah felt at being publicly subjected to declaration of affection, but somehow Blaine felt stupid for not spotting it earlier.

Gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title

Better gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title, oh

Kurt now stood on a chair as the song continued.

Yeah, said I'm a special kind of person

I loving what you got

But I'm hating what you're doing

Gotta understand that I'm looking for a man

Who can get up on that bike

Look ma, no hands!

You gotta show me off, off

But you're embarrassed?

If that's the case I'm long gone

You gotta treat me like a trophy, put me on the shelf

Or call me something else!

Suddenly Blaine jumped up from his seat, surprising Kurt who stopped singing. Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him down from where he was standing on the chair and took over the song, grinning.

Kurt, I won't call you a friend

If I use that word again

I might never get a chance to see you naked in my bed

You say boys aren't hard to find

But I think you're worth a try

And if I screw this up you have permission

Kiss my ass goodbye

Kurt laughed, and took over singing again.

Gimme that title, title

Then Blaine sang again.

I'll come and give you that title, title

And Kurt again.

Better gimme that title, title

Then Blaine.

I'll come and give you that title, title, oh

The two bounced to the beat, while the Warblers surrounding them smiled triumphantly.

Gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title

Better gimme that title, title

Come and gimme that title, title, yeah

The song ended and the Warblers and customers cheered loudly. Blaine looked at Kurt in happy disbelief and, lost for words, pulled him into the tightest hug he could. Kurt could feel the adrenaline rushing round his body and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He finally had someone who would make Valentine's Day special.


End file.
